Luck of Valentine's Day
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang keberuntungan Naruto di hari Valentine karena setumpuk coklat yang bukan miliknya apa lagi untuknya/SasukexNaruto /Yaoi /T /#MonthlyFFA #FeValentine


**Luck of Valentine's Day**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Atention! Ini cerita Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, maka dimohonkan pada para homophobic agar menjauh. **

**Don't like just don't read oke**

**Enjoy!**

14 Februari.

Pada tau 'kan, itu hari apa. Yup, Valentine. Hari kasih sayang. Tapi nggak buat pemuda bersurai orange yang satu ini. Uzumaki Naruto. Anak rantauan fakultas sains. Bagi dia yang namanya hari kasih sayang itu cuma hoax.

Kontra banget Naruto ama Valentine. Orang dianya jomblo, selama dia hidup 20 tahun, gak pernah sekali pun dia pacaran. Jadi, bisa dibilang Naruto jomblo dari lahir.

Bukannya Naruto nggak berani nembak cewek. Asal kalian tau aja ya, Naruto itu udah keseringan nembak cewek, tapi ditolak mulu. Setiap cewek yang di taksir Naruto selalu nolak dengan alasan, 'Masak cowoknya lebih imut dari cewek'. Nyesek emang.

Biasanya nih ya, Naruto nggak bakalan inget sama valentine, gak peduli sama sekali tepatnya. Tapi, absen buat kali ini. Malahan dia inget banget kalo ini hari Valentine. Soalnya, Naruto lagi jalanin bisnis kecil kecilan. Dia bakalan jadi cupid buat satu hari ini.

Gini caranya, jadi nanti kalo ada yang mau kasih coklat valentine, tapi malu ngasihnya, tinggal kirim aja ke Naruto kasih tau aja itu buat siapa. Dan dijamin coklat tersebut bakalan sampe dengan selamat sentosa ke tangan orangnya. Tapi jangan lupa, ongkosnya. Cuman 40k sampai 50k aja. Lumayan kan, buat bayar kost.

Sekarang Naruto lagi sibuk sibuknya puterin kampus. Dan sekarang tinggal satu tujuan kiriman terakhir. Naruto melihat setumpuk coklat di depannya. 'Uchiha Sasuke fakultas teknik'.

"Haah.." Naruto menghela napas berat. Gimana nggak coba, setumpuk coklat ditambah puluhan tangkai bunga. "Ini bukannya kebanyakan kalo cuma buat satu orang ya," Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. Gak masuk akal aja menurutnya, hampir semua cewek di kampus ngasih coklat + bunga ke orang yang terakhir ini. Jadi males Naruto ngirimin.

Bukannya Naruto iri, tapi fakultas teknik itu jauh banget sama fakultas sains. Ujung ke ujung!

Tapi demi lembaran uang sewarna biru, Naruto tetap menjalankan tugasnya. Naruto akhirnya jalan kaki ke fakultas teknik, dan Naruto udah kayak orang yang mau dagang aja, bawa coklat sekardus di kampus.

Sampailah Naruto di fakultas teknik dengan ngos-ngosan. Naruto duduk bentar dan nanya ke salah satu mahasiswa teknik yang kebetulan lewatin dia. "sumimasen, yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, mana orangnya ya,"

Cowok gemuk yang lagi enak makan camilan berhenti di depan Naruto. "hm, Uchiha Sasuke yang irit kalau ngomong itu?"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto ngangkat bahu. Astaga Naruto! Kau yakin tidak tau? Itu anak yang paling digilai semua cewek di kampus! "Kau beritau saja aku dimana si Uchiha Sasuke itu,"

"Tadi aku sempat melihatnya di kantin," Jawab si mahasiswa– Choji, sambil makan keripiknya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali membawa tumpukan coklat tadi ke kantin.

Naruto nyesel karena tadi gak sekalian aja nanya yang mana Sasuke itu. Kantin rame banget!

Naruto cuma bisa pasrah dan lanjut lagi nyari si penerima paket terakhir. "Sumimasen, Uchiha Sasuke yang mana ya?" Tanya Naruto sama tiga orang yang lagi enaknya makan di meja kantin.

"Oh, Sasuke, di sana," tunjuk salah satu dari mereka ke meja yang letaknya ada di sudut kantin.

Naruto ngangguk mengerti. "Makasih ya," Dan Naruto jalan ke arah yang di tunjuk sama orang tadi, dan nyamperin cowok dengan rambut raven yang membelakanginya. "Ano, kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

Cowok itu langsung menoleh dan menatap pada Naruto. Onyx yang tajam. Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat wajah tampan namun dingin yang kini memandangnya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Jujur saja, wajahnya memang tampan, tapi cara bicaranya menyebalkan. "Yokatta, akhirnya selesai juga. Ini milikmu," Naruto langsung meletakkan kardus penuh coklat di depan Sasuke.

"Hei, apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah jengkel yang menatap tumpukan coklat di depannya.

"Coklat valentine dari para penggemarmu. Mereka malu memberinya langsung, jadi aku dengan senang hati mengantarnya," Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mengejek. "Paling kau meminta bayarannya," Naruto tertohok.

_'Setidaknya aku sudah mau jauh-jauh ke sini mengantar coklat untukmu. Teme!'_

"Lagi pula, aku tidak mau. Kau bisa membuang semua sampah ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyudahi makannya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka coklat. Dan aku sudah bosan dengan coklat. Para gadis itu tidak ada hentinya memberiku,"

"Kau menyuruhku membuang ini?" Sasuke mengangguk ringan. "Kenapa aku harus membuangnya setelah susah-susah kesini? Ini milikmu!" Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau hanya tinggal membuangnya. Atau, jangan-jangan di dalam sini ada coklat darimu juga ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya yang sukses membuat perempatan imajiner di kepala Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku sudi memberimu!" Naruto membentak dan sedikit memukul meja di depannya.

Sasuke tersenyum menang. Wajah pemuda di depannya yang tengah marah ini terlihat sangat imut. Ia menyukainya. Ya, Sasuke tidak bisa membohongi dirinya saat ini. "Kau yakin tidak ingin memberiku coklat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Wajah Naruto makin memerah karena kesal melihat wajah super menjengkelkan dari Sasuke. "Teme!" Naruto segera beranjak ingin pergi. Tapi nggak jadi, karena sebuah tangan menahannya. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja? Kita belum bicara apa-apa," Jawab Sasuke santai. Sasuke beneran bingung sama dirinya sendiri. Gimana gak coba, baru aja ketemu, tapi dia ngerasa nggak pengen jauh gitu. Ngeliat wajah cowok dengan manik _sapphire_ yang kalo marah jadi makin imut, Sasuke jadi gemes sendiri. Gila emang. Bahkan Sasuke belum tau siapa cowok manis di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu hanya untuk bicara denganmu," Balas Naruto singkat dan sekali lagi ngecoba buat lepasin genggaman Sasuke.

Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalo biarin dia pergi. Sasuke tetep nahan tangan Naruto sambil senyum penuh kemenangan ngeliat wajah sebel Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Sasuke-kun, kau di mana?"

Oh, kayaknya sekumpulan iblis dateng lagi. Sasuke beneran kesel ngeliat sekumpulan cewek yang lagi cariin dia.

"Ah! Itu dia! Sasuke-kun, chotto~"

"Ck" Ketauan. Langsung aja, Sasuke pergi ngindarin para nenek lampir yang udah mau ngejar ngejar dia.

Sadar atau nggak, mungkin reflek, Sasuke narik tangan Naruto buat ikut pergi pas cewek cewek itu hampir dekat sama tempat mereka.

"O-oi! Kau apa apaan!" Naruto cuma kebingungan sambil teriak minta lepasin tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke seolah nggak peduli sama Naruto dan terus aja bawa Naruto menjauh dari kumpulan gadis yang masih mengejarnya. "Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Naruto terus memaksa melepas tangan Sasuke. Tapi cengkraman Sasuke lebih kuat. Dan ya, Naruto sih sebenarnya ngerasa nyaman aja kok. Tangan hangat Sasuke yang ngegenggam erat tangan dia.

_'Hell! Aku ini mikirin apa sih!?'_ Naruto geleng kepala cepat.

"Kesini," Sasuke bawa Naruto ke sudut gedung fakultas yang sepi. Dan buat beberapa saat, suara keherenan dari cewek cewek tadi terdengar. Hingga Sasuke merasa kalo kayaknya cewek cewek itu udah pada pergi.

"Kau apa apan sih? Kenapa malah membawaku segala?" Naruto melepaskan paksa tangan Sasuke yang akhirnya terlepas juga.

"Diamlah, Mereka bisa mendengar mu." Balas Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto cuma mengerecutkan bibir lucu. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Biasanya orang senang dikelilingi cewek, kau malah sebaliknya,"

Sasuke akhirnya menatap pada Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak karena melihat wajah Naruto yang mengerucut lucu. "Mereka itu merepotkan."

"Terserah kau saja deh!" Baru saja Naruto mau pergi, sebelum Sasuke menahannya lagi.

"Hei, ayolah, masa kau mau pergi. Aku bahkan belum tau namamu," pinta Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Naruto.

"Untuk apa juga aku memberitahumu namaku," Balas Naruto dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Ho, jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Kalo gitu, beritahu saja aku fakultasmu," tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau,"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah,"

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Kau benar benar menyebalkan!" Sepertinya wajah Naruto mulai memerah lagi karena marah. "Kalau tau begini, sebaiknya tadi aku tidak perlu mengantarkan sekardus coklat itu padamu. Ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Aakh! Tidak aku sangka ada orang yang semenyebalkan kau! Malah dari tadi kau menahanku terus. Apa perlu aku panggil para gadis itu kesini untuk menjauhkanmu dariku? Atau sebaiknya aku ti–"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke tembok dan menggunakan kedua tangannya, mengunci Naruto tepat di tengah. Naruto hanya terdiam saat kedua manik Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "A-apa?"

Sasuke menelusuri setiap inci wajah Naruto. "Kau ini sangat cerewet ya," kini Sasuke makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. "saking cerewetnya hingga aku ingin mencium mu,"

Naruto merinding mendengar nada keseriusan dari Sasuke. Apa lagi saat pemuda Uchiha itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya. "K-kau, apa yang.."

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Wajah Sasuke benar-benar sudah dekat dengan wajahnya. Oh, bahkan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya makin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Hingga Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan kemudian terbelalak karena matanya yang saling beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Uchiha itu memberikannya sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir!

Ciuman lembut yang kemudian memanas. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, karena ia sudah terhipnotis oleh manisnya bibir bocah kucing ini. Menjilat bibir bawah Naruto dan menggigitnya, meminta akses untuk masuk.

Dan jangan kalian pikir Sasuke saja yang gila. Sepertinya Naruto sama saja. Awalnya sih ia memang memberontak dengan memukul mukul dada Saauke, tapi kemudian Ia membuka mulutnya, dengan senang hati mempersilakan Sasuke untuk menjelajahi setiap inci di dalam mulutnya.

Ini gila! Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh keduanya. Sasuke makin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Naruto, dan ia juga melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Naruto. Bahkan Naruto sekarang juga sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Aahhm..." Yang benar saja! Suara itu keluar sendirinya tanpa Naruto minta. Dan ya, Sasuke menyukainya, itu terdengar merdu. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi, dan ingin mendengar lebih.

Ya, lebih. Bilang saja jika Sasuke sudah tergila-gila sekarang. Ciuman itu terus menjadi panas, keduanya seperti tidak peduli dengan siapa dan dimana mereka melakukan kegiatan panas ini.

Tidak terhitung berapa lama mereka terus menikmati ciuman itu. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu kala merasa Naruto mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Ada sedikit ketidak relaan di hatinya.

Ini memang bukan ciuman lembut nan manis. Terlihat dari saliva yang tercipta oleh keduanya. Nafas mereka tersenggal. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Naruto dengan mata sayunya dan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dan ia puas melihat bibir _peach_ yang membengkak karena ulahnya.

"K-kau!" Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi sekarang. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Yang benar saja, pemuda yang bahkan hanya ia ketahui namanya saja tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan ganas. Dan ia malah dengan senang hati menerimanya!

Hell! Itu ciuman pertama Naruto! Dan pemuda Uchiha itu mengambilnya!

"Tidak perlu protes jika kau juga menikmatinya," Goda Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya sambil menyeka bibir merah Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Sialan!" ingin rasanya Naruto segera pergi, tapi tangan sialan Sasuke masih saja melingkar dengan _possessive_ di pinggangnya. "Lepaskan tanganmu ini, teme!" Naruto mendorong kasar lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu Sasuke akan melepaskannya. "Teme? Apa itu panggilan sayangmu padaku hm?" dan ia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga jarak diantara mereka benar benar sudah tidak ada. "Aku tau kau tadi menikmatinya,"

"Bodoh!" Naruto terus saja memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau tau, aku sebenarnya ingin melakukan lebih tadi," Naruto seketika terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang menyeringai tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan ia langsung memerah karena tau maksud perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja aku, aku sudah muak denganmu!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, hingga kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," baru saja Naruto ingin beranjak pergi, Sasuke kembali menahannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau masih belum mau memberitahu ku siapa namamu?"

"Tentu saja, mana sudi aku memberitahumu,"

Naruto segera pergi dari sana sambil menggerutu. Tapi lagi-lagi, langkahnya terpaksa terhenti karena ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku tidak apa, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Dan jika aku sudah menemukanmu lagi.." Sasuke sengaja menggantung perkataannya. "..ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi,"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan mata membola. Dan ia makin jengkel melihat seringai tampan yang di tujukan padanya. "Jangan kau harap aku bisa luluh padamu, sialan!" Dan Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah yang sangat tergesa dan, wajah yang memerah.

Sedang Sasuke hanya terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah manis pemuda kucing yang baru saja pergi itu. Ya, dia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia akan lakukan apa pun itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Gila? Ya! Sasuke sudah gila oleh bocah berambut pirang yang baru saja ia temui dan bahkan ia tidak tau namanya. Bilang saja ia jatuh cinta.

Sekali lagi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta.

Entah ini keberuntungan bagi Naruto. Karena sudah pasti, Sasuke akan mendapatkan hatinya bagaimana pun caranya. Sungguh Naruto yang beruntung. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Sasuke untuk menjemputnya di fakultasnya esok. Atau kita hanya perlu menunggu Uzumaki Naruto berganti menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

Begitulah, kisah cinta yang aneh dari dua orang pemuda yang bahkan tidak saling kenal. Dan semua itu dimulai hanya karena setumpuk coklat valentine. Gila bukan.

_END_

A/N

Akhirnya~ satu drabble gaje dariku datang lagi. Moga moga terhibur ya, sama cerita gaje tak ber faedah ini... And, ini terinspirasi dari ff oneshoot fandom sebelah, jadi mohon maklum jika ada banyak kesamaan, author ini masih perlu banyak inspirasi. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca~ saa, Jaa ne~

_~Omake~_

"Apa apaan dia itu? Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Benar benar menyebalkan!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang terjadi di kampus tadi.

Dan, kenapa ia membenamkan wajahnya? Jangan bilang pada pemuda Uchiha itu, jika sekarang Naruto malu bukan main. Entahlah, Naruto bahkan tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Dari tadi jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Naruto menatap pada sekotak coklat yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. "Kenapa aku ini?! Kenapa aku malah membeli coklat itu?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. "dia benar benar brengsek!"

Ya, Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Tanpa sadar ia mampir ke toko dan membeli sekotak coklat. Untuk siapa? Entahlah, mungkin untuk seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

_"...ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi,"_

Naruto tiba tiba memerah mengingat perkataan terakhir pemuda Uchiha itu padanya. _'Sialan.. Bisa bisa aku juga ingin melanjutkannya...'_

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang menatap ke arah ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Terlihat gambar seorang pemuda berwajah kucing terpasang di layar ponselnya. Kalian pikir itu Naruto? Ya! Kalian benar!

Ingin tau dari mana Sasuke mendapatkannya? Mudah saja, di antara setumpuk coklat yang dibawakan Naruto, kebetulan ada coklat yang memiliki nama pemberinya, dan beruntung ia mengenalnya. Dan ia langsung menemuinya dan bertanya tentang Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ya?" ia menatap foto Naruto di ponselnya dan kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta, dan aku tidak akan main main padamu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, dan dengan segera memilikimu,"

"..dan sesuai perkataanku, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda, Naru-chan.."

Thanks~


End file.
